


Kendall's 27th birthday

by Sxbtr_bsb



Category: Big Time Rush (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxbtr_bsb/pseuds/Sxbtr_bsb
Summary: Logan and Kendall are secretly dating, but they haven't seen each other in months. What happens when Logan unexpectedly shows up at Kendall's birthday?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is kinda lame but I didn't have a better one lol  
> Hope you enjoy!

Kendall was at a club with his friends, celebrating his 27th birthday. They were dancing, drinking and having a lot of fun together, when suddenly his friends decided to walk towards a couple of girls. They were trying to convince Kendall to go with them too, but little did they know that he wasn't interested in the opposite sex at all.  
The only person he truly loved was someone who had been stuck in his head since the first day he saw him; someone who was beautiful on the inside and on the outside, someone who had become not only his best friend but also something more: Logan Phillip Henderson. After confessing their love for each other they hadn't seen each other in months, but Kendall had never stopped thinking about him. He missed spending time with him, chatting and cuddling, he missed his kisses and his presence in general. They had been trying to spend some time together for so long, but the distance and their busy schedules made it quite impossible. 

Kendall went to the bar and ordered a drink, trying not to think about the fact that the one he loved wasn't there, not even on his birthday. He had texted him, asking if he could come, but he hadn't replied, which made the poor Kendall lose all the hope he had.  
He sat there at the bar for a while, sipping his drink and refusing to dance with any of the girls that were approaching him.  
He was about to order another drink, when suddenly something unexpected happened. 

"Hey, birthday boy!" A sexy, raspy voice whispered into his ear. When Kendall turned around, he couldn't believe what he saw.  
"Logan...-he said, trying to hold back the tears- you made it!"  
"I did! Happy birthday Kendall...I missed you so much!"  
"Me too, Logie, I couldn't wait to see you!"

They hugged each other, then they stood there for a while, chatting and laughing, then Kendall had an idea:"Listen, why don't we go back to my house, so we are free to do what we want?"  
"Sure, that would be awesome!"  
"Ok then, just let me tell my friends! "

Kendall left Logan and walked towards the dance floor, looking for his friends.  
"Hey guys, I'm leaving! "He said as soon as he found them.  
"What? Already? But it's not even midnight yet! It's your birthday, dude! "  
"Yeah, I know, but I found...a girl..."  
"Oh ok...go and have fun then!" 

Kendall had reached Logan and they both got into his car. A couple of minutes later they were sitting on the sofa in Kendall's living room.  
What a nice place!" Logan commented, looking around.  
"Thank you...but do you know what's nicer?"  
"What?"  
"The fact that you are finally here with me!"  
"Aww Kendall...you're so sweet, I love you so much!"  
"Love you too!"

They stared into each other's eyes for a while, smiling, than they did what they had been wanting to do since the beginning of the night.  
Their heads got closer and their lips met into an intense, passionate kiss. They were finally together, no one was watching them and they were finally free to express all the love they had for each other. They kept on making out, running their fingers into each other's hair and occasionally stoping to catch breath.  
"Wow, Kendall...you are so good!" Logan mumbled after a while.  
"Logan...you're perfect! I couldn't have chosen someone better than you!"  
Before Kendall could add anything else, Logan kissed him again.  
"Thank you, Logie! This was the best birthday ever!" Kendall said when their lips separated.  
"What if I have to tell you something that will make it even better?"  
"What is that?"  
"I'm moving here in Los Angeles! So we can finally spend more time together, just like tonight!"  
"Whaaaat! Oh my God, this is the best news ever! I can't believe it!"  
Kendall was almost yelling from excitement, and he hugged Logan as tight as he could.  
"I'm so glad that we can finally spend time together as a proper couple!"  
"Me too, Kendall! I love you so much!"  
"Love you too, Logan!" Kendall replied, as they both fell asleep with huge smiles on their faces.


End file.
